User blog:Ubertheif/The Endings that never came to fruit(Fictional Chaos)
Okay, so there's alot of times in the run we've had where I could of ended it all, so I'm going to give each on their own ending, if you joined after the ending would of tooken place, you characters aren't going to be present yada yada ya ---- The first place it could of ended The heroes looked up, being badly beaten, they were at the mercy of the villains now. Vriska smiled, "Let's kill them all!!!!!!!!" Even John's sudden appearance could not change the tide, the heroes were killed, one by one, as darkness fell across the omniverse. Chaos reigned supreme, and no one was there to stop it. --- obviously this took place during the 1st act, instead of the heroes being captured, they were murdered for fun. There is no redemption for this ending, and without a reset no way to continue it ---- (this next one could of happened, but I would of also needed Alpha to comply, instead of doing it like the last one I'll be giving more of a storyboard) Bam! The Maiden has Andrew push the button, jujus cease to exist, Andrew didn't have time to fix it, so Calliope, Roxy and himself die, leaving the omniverse in ruins as the heroes fail to abscond quick enough ---- Now the one that everyone knows about Vriska got ready to set off the bomb, just one command and our group would cease ro exist, the thought made her both smile and horrified. "DO IT!" J.D was sick of the heroes shiengiagns and gave her the word. 3, she pressed the button 2, held her breath, BOOM! Everything on the planet, gone in a instant. Everyone dead, 8 years of progress, gone. The omniverse was doomed, and by only 3 people. It was a sad day, as everyone awoken they would either be quickly taken by the void, or be a mind slave to Cronus. It was fun while it lasted, but all Chaos must come to an end, fictional or not. --- by far this was the only one that was ever going to happen ---- Nobody knew what to do, who would throw themselves in? Who would risk it all, even if they didn't succeed? Andrew, Nick and Phealan's characters that emded up in the Well sure as hell wouldn't. Then the Void came, time to fight them off, oh shit .EXE just threw himself in, oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh and then another void being, and Lord English, no! THE WELL IS BEING DESTROYED AND THE HEROES CANNOT STOP IT! Well, they could of, but they wouldn't take the risk, now it was no use. As the Void over-powered our selfish heroes, the omniverse as we knew it was lost. ---- that's pretty much it for now, not that I'm going to edit it or anything. Go enjoy the rest of your night/evening/morning/afternoon/etc. I don't care shoo, shoo. Category:Blog posts